


Longing

by OreoCat14



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, eventual Jumin x Jaehee, one-sided Jumin Han x Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCat14/pseuds/OreoCat14
Summary: Jumin has been yearning for someone he knows he can’t get. And when the corporate heir finds out about his crush’s relationship with MC, he snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my third post in AO3! :D Hooray! This was the rather bitter-ish story I was talking about in my previous work. I hope you got your tissues ready! Don't worry, I have some here with me too. Let's board this fugging feels train together, shall we? Off we go!!
> 
> *Edit: I have corrected some typos and run-on sentences in my oneshot. But if there are still any mistakes, please tell me!

Three painful years, I have endured. Suffered, even.

For three years, I have hoped and longed for a man who I know will never reciprocate these feelings of mine. Not when he claims that he hates me and wants me to leave the RFA, or call me a snob who won’t stop talking about his ‘furball’. 

I feel empty when he says such cruel words to me.

If there is anyone who can hurt me the most, it’s him.

Every night, I dream about him.

I dream about him holding me tight, saying that he loves me. How he doesn’t want anyone else but me. I get sucked into all of my dreams, and I try my hardest to believe that they are real. Sometimes I sleep early just to have those sweet dreams. But I know, in the end, that when I wake up from my sleep, I won’t find him sleeping next to me. It pains me deeply, how I can never end up with him. 

I woke up much earlier today to get ready for the next RFA party. I never expected myself to be this excited for anything, not even after I officially became chairman of C&R International. I spent hours choosing a suit to wear. In the end, I opted for a navy blue suit, with a pinstriped shirt and tie. By the time I was dressed up for the party, it was already noon. Just another hour before the party would begin. I had be there early, because I needed to prepare a few other things beforehand. I checked my hair one last time in the mirror before I went off. It was funny, how I would go to such extreme lengths to impress someone who won’t even spare me a second glance.

In the car, I found myself reading all the recent messages in the chat rooms I’ve missed earlier. Everyone was just being their usual selves, and of course, he was there too. I decided not to talk to anyone until I reached the party venue.

When I arrived, I was welcomed with a flock of reporters coming straight at me. I was lucky enough to get dragged away from them by Assistant Kang. She had noticeable dark circles underneath her eyes. I took a mental note to give her less work in the coming weeks after this. She was wearing a rather simple dress, holding a clipboard. 

“Assistant Kang,” I greeted her formally. She nodded. “Mr Han. You’re needed by the food caterers,” she said. “Noted. I will be there in a short while,” I replied. I left off after that, making my way past the well-decorated tables to talk to a plump and bearded man. He had a chef’s hat on his head, making it quite clear that he’s the one catering all of our food for this party. Along the way, I thought I could see a glimpse of white hair flowing behind the stage that was in front of the ball room. I tried my hardest to ignore the feelings that were starting to cloud my thoughts again. 

I talked to the plump man who insisted he get paid by check immediately now that he has delivered the food for the party. I just did as I was told, writing down a big fat number five with seven zeroes behind it. When I passed the yellow slip of paper to the man, he gasped. He thanked me profusely, leaving with a big grin on his face. 

The party was just about to begin when all hell broke loose. Assistant Kang welcomed in a large group of reporters (larger than the group that came at me earlier) into the marble-floored ballroom, all shoving each other to get close to the stage upfront. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what was going on. 

I was surprised to see him enter the stage with a rather serious look on his face. Was he going to perform? It seems that he had piqued my interests once again. Behind him was a brunette who looked elegant in her black, backless dress. I began to wonder who she was and what was her connection to him. I felt a slight pang of jealousy then.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,” he spoke into the microphone. The chattering died down, but the sound of cameras clicking didn’t. “I have you all here today to clear up some of the things that have been said about me, starting from the rumor that was spread about me harassing Echo Girl,” I raised an eyebrow then. Him? Harassing Echo Girl? A memory of her throwing herself on me flashes through my mind the moment I hear him say her name. Remembering it sent shivers down my spine. It’s most unlikely that he harassed Echo Girl. I thought too highly of him to believe he’d do such things.

“I did not harass Echo Girl. I have proof that says otherwise,” he says firmly. “Right now, you are being handed papers with evidence that has Echo Girl claiming she was, and still is, a big fan of mine. Also, there is a statement at the back talking about how she acted around me,” I was passed a paper as well, and I viewed the information that was pasted on it. 

“It’s true!” I could hear the sound of man’s voice from afar. “She was really flirty!” the same voice screeched again. 

I watched as he kept talking. I didn’t even need to listen to know if what he was saying was the truth. He was an honest man. Even if the truthful words he said hurt a little, I liked him for it. When the rest of my friends still lie to me at times because of my lifestyle, he’s the only one who speaks up for them. Not only does it make me like him even more, but it helps me improve as a person overall. In exchange for his honesty, I’ve taken it upon myself to offer help when he needed it the most, even if he turns it down because he thinks I’m looking down on him again. I’m not. It’s the complete opposite. But the past weeks have been busy for me, now that I was the chairman of C&R. Maybe I was so busy I missed out on the biggest chance yet to help him.

So when I heard him introducing the brunette from earlier as his girlfriend, my blood ran cold. 

It could’ve been me who was standing on that stage that day. It could’ve been me who he introduced as his lover. 

I watched as he cupped the woman’s cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss. Then suddenly, I realized. This was MC. The woman who stumbled upon our RFA chatroom a week ago. My whole world was falling apart. The gloves I had on weren’t enough to warm up my freezing fingers. The moment he and MC got off stage, I decided, that it was time for me to leave as well. 

I was stopped when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself facing Assistant Kang again. 

“Mr Han, why aren’t you going over to Zen?” she asked. I gulped. I pushed her frail hand aside. “I… I have to go somewhere-”

“Why? Can’t you just do what you need to do later, Mr Han?” she looked at me with curiosity. I didn’t want to stay. I really didn’t want to. I felt my whole body going numb as he and MC approached us, fingers intertwined with one another. 

“Going so soon?” he said as in a way of greeting me. He was finally looking at me in the eyes. I had no idea how to respond. 

MC filled in that silence for me luckily. “Come on, Jumin! You deserve a treat, not after all the work that you’ve done. You ordered the food, so come get some~” she purred. My eyes hardened at the thought of her very presence. The sound of her voice annoyed me to no end. 

He was staring at me with those worried eyes of his. I didn’t want to look into them anymore than I have then, because it’d be too painful to if I did.

“No, I’m fine. I need to go,” I replied shot back almost immediately. MC jumped to that response. He tensed up after that. He must’ve gotten fed up with my unusual behavior. 

I decided to just turn my back and leave before he could say a word. From outside, I could already see the clouds turning grey, just like how I was feeling at the moment. 

“I hope you two will be happy,” I said softly, as I left Assistant Kang, MC and him with stunned looks on their faces. I walked down the stairs to the entrance of the party venue, and opened the doors with brutal force before stepping outside. I walked over to a tree nearby and punched it in anger. My knuckles hurt and ached after, but it didn’t matter. I scrunched up my face in an attempt to suppress the emotions that were overflowing then, the tears that were building up in my eyes. 

I couldn’t keep myself from crying anymore. I sniffled and I trembled, the cracks finally showing.

I screamed, tears streaming down from my cheeks. I could hear thunder rumbling from afar. Then, a drop of water hit my hand. Then another, and then another. 

It poured heavily after that, but I could care less. My suit was getting drenched in the rain, but I knew that I could just replace it easily, like the cold-hearted, wealthy man he thinks that I am. However, I couldn’t replace the one who I loved the most and just lost to another woman. 

I cried louder, the sound of rain pelting against the grass making it sound muffled. It was loud enough not to attract any attention from the people inside. 

I fell to my knees then, cold water trickling over my back. My tears were hot as they came, threatening to burn my skin if I cried much longer. I was startled out of my crying when I could no longer feel rain falling on my back. I looked up, and my eyes widened when I found out who was standing behind me, umbrella in hand.

“A-Assistant Kang?”

She just looked at me in sympathy. 

“Mr Han… Why are you crying?” 

It took a while to answer. I wanted to choose my words carefully now that she has seen her boss in such a vulnerable state. 

“I… I… I,” I couldn’t say what I had wanted to say that time. Assistant Kang just stood there, a look on her face which I hadn’t seen at all for the first time since I’ve met her. With her other hand, she extended it towards me. I took it, and I found her pulling me in for a hug. 

“I was rejected! H-he’s in love with someone else now… Zen’s with… MC,” I wailed, wrapping my arms around Assistant Kang’s waist. She didn’t flinch in embarrassment, but rather, leaned in to my hug.

“It’s okay, Mr Han. I’m sure you will find someone better,” she said softly. She was warm. It reminded me of my mother when she was still alive. The rain only grew stronger as she held me tighter, and I could only cry harder in her arms as we stood there. 

“Thank you, Assistant Kang, thank you, thank you, thank you, for everything,” I said in between sobs, as I found Assistant Kang burrowing her way into my chest. “Not a problem, Mr Han,”

I pulled away from her embrace, and stared into her caramel brown eyes. For the first time in ages, I saw her for what she truly was. A caring friend, who would be willing to put up with all of my shenanigans. For a moment, I almost forgot about Zen.

Assistant Kang smiled. “Mr Han, I prefer it if you would just call me Jaehee when we’re not at work,” she said. 

“I’d also like for you to do the same too,” I replied. Jaehee nodded. “Alright then… Jumin,” she beamed then, and suddenly, the rain stopped. The skies were no longer grey, and the sun was coming out to shine on the dewy grass and flowers that were blooming wildly today. For the first time in three years, I finally saw the world in vivid color. How blue the sky was, how red the car in the parking lot was, the butterfly that had just landed on the violet tulip… How the brown dress Jaehee was in made her look beautiful.

“Jumin, you’re too soaked now to go back inside,” Jaehee mumbled, taking out a handkerchief and placing it on my hand. “And you were dead-set on leaving the party early too. If you want, I can get some food for you-”

I cut her off mid-sentence. “That won’t be necessary,” I took the handkerchief and started to wipe my face which was glistening in rain droplets. “Jaehee, why not we go back to my penthouse instead?” 

Jaehee seemed to look startled when I asked her that question. She relaxed quickly after, that same sincere smile from earlier gracing her features. Her cheeks were tinted in a rosy color.

“I would love that, Jumin,” she said. This time, I was the one who extended my hand out for her to hold. Together, we got out of that place, and we went back to my home in the limo. The both of us had smiles on our faces then, a smile which I would see more often in the days to come.

There was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this oneshot! I hope that it was good enough to send tears streaming down your cheeks! (Well, maybe not, because, let's face it, I'm horrible at writing.) Anyway... This oneshot may have been properly edited, but there may be some typos here and there. Do point them out for me if you see them. I would really appreciate it! If you enjoyed this oneshot, please leave me some kudos! If not, tell me how I can improve on my writing skills by leaving me a comment down below, nee? owo 
> 
> Bye~


End file.
